westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardin
"A deadly warrior and exceptional tactician, Hardin aims to destroy his Canid oppressors in any way he can, even if it means plunging the rest of the world into war." -Character ProfileCast Page- Hardin Hardin is an Ermehn warrior.Cast Page, Hardin Some Ermehn say Hardin is the reincarnation of High King Aeslid.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 42 Personality Hardin is determined to achieve his revenge on the Canid at any cost, and has a great sense of Ermehn pride.Cast Page- Hardin Hardin believes sacrifices will be necessary to return Ermehn to their former glory. He doesn't think the Canid situation can have a peaceful solution.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 61- Alex's Commentary He believes the Ermehn were the victims of an elaborate political conspiracy.Cast Page- Hardin Hardin doesn’t put much weight on the actions of gods- he prides himself on his own actions and doesn’t like the idea of anyone else, god or no, taking credit for his work.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 53- Alex’s Commentary Despite his preparedness to sacrifice some of his people for the cause, Hardin feels the weight of the burden he has taken on, knowing his actions will set everything onto an irreversible course. For him, the path he is leading the Ermehn down can only end one way or another.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 53 Skills Hardin is a skilled tactician and warrior,Cast Page- Hardin capable of defeating a tribe champion.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 He always has a plan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50 History Backstory Hardin was raised in the harsh Northern Wastes and instilled with a sense of Ermehn pride since he was very young.Cast Page- Hardin Fall of the Evyn-din When Bevan emerges from his uncle's tent, Hardin is waiting for him by a nearby campfire. Getting Bevan's attention, he tells Bevan that he doesn't have to participate in his uncle's doomed plan to attack Deltrada Garrison. Complimenting Bevan's skills, Hardin asks him to join his tribe. Bevan tells Hardin he is already loyal to the Evyn-din, and Hardin counters that his tribe will not exist after their attack on Deltrada. Bevan asks Hardin how he can be so certain of this, and Hardin claims he has seen it over and over again, reminding Bevan of Oran and his failed uprising. Bevan tells Hardin he has no control over his uncle's choice. Again, Hardin asks him to join, predicting that after the attack, any that remain of the Evyn-din will be outcasts, hated for bringing severe repercussions on the other Ermehn.Fall of the Evyn-din Considering this, Bevan leaves for a moment and returns with a cloth cowl that conceals his distinct facial markings. Hardin tells Bevan that it makes him look like he has something to hide, but it will do if Bevan wants to keep his markings. Bevan responds that since he's abandoning his uncle on the eve of battle, he will wear the marks of his uncle until he dies. Hardin asks if he's made his choice and Bevan returns that he has two options: die in a pointless battle or join a tribe with a plan. Telling Bevan he made the right choice, the two set off to the southwest to meet up with the Sratha-din.Fall of the Evyn-din Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue Hardin sits alone by a fire, sharpening his knife as he prepares for the events he is going to set in motion.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 14 Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One 'Ermehn Diplomacy' Hardin publicly duels the Champion of Feyn's Tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 48 He draws first blood,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49 and quickly gains the upper hand.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 51 Hardin kills the champion, and tells the tribe to make themselves known if they won't fight with him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 'Hardin's Speech' Feyn steps out of the crowd and asks why his tribe should join with the leader of a dead tribe, calling Hardin the self-proclaimed savior of the Ermehn. Hardin returns that he has never claimed to be a savior or a leader,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 54 and that the Ermehn are weak when they fight amongst themselves.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55 He continues that instead of fighting each other, the Ermehn need to be fighting the Canid. Feyn calls Hardin a madman, claiming that his plan would kill them all but Hardin cuts him off, claiming the Ermehn have been dead for generations.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56 Hardin goes on to say that the Canid hunt them down like savages because that is what the Ermehn have become, and that the Canid will not rest until they are all dead. Feyn says that all of the tribes together wouldn't stand a chance,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 57 prompting Hardin to reply that he only needs one. He promises Feyn that if they fight with him, it'll be the best chance they'll ever get to take back what was lost. Then Hardin tells the tribe this is their last chance to back out, and calls Bevan, Rhosyn, and Rathik to come forward.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58 and tells them to get the tribe ready.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 59 'Conversation with Ashtor' Hardin moves to the tribe's bonfire, and Ashtor approaches him, telling Hardin that he was as impressive as always,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 59 but doesn't see what purpose this served. Hardin tells Ashtor that the Sratha-din needs expendable warriors if they want to take Deltrada Garrison.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60 Ashtor asks if that's how Hardin sees his own people, and Hardin says that they aren't his people, only shadows. Ashtor tells Hardin that this is wrong. Hardin asks Ashtor if he would rather sacrifice himself. Ashtor replies that he would rather not sacrifice anyone.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 61 Hardin tells Ashtor there will be bodies and that if Ashtor can't stand the thought then he needs to return to his tribe. Ashtor tells Hardin all the Sratha-din would follow Hardin anywhere, and asks Ashtor not to question his loyalty again. Hardin apologizes, and tells Ashtor that he knows Ashtor has good intentions, but says there can only be death this time, and begins to walk off.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 62 Ashtor tells Hardin that they are destroying the one thing the Canid cannot take from them: their honor. Hardin does not reply.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 63 Hardin walks away through the camp.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 64 Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two Hardin Consults Hardin waits with Ashtor for Bevan on the overlook.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 21 Hardin tells Bevan that they’re going in that night so they won’t be caught on the mountain top when the storm rolls in. Bevan advises Hardin on which angle to approach Deltrada Garrison, one more well guarded but better protected, the other more exposed but with less guards.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 22 Hardin listens to Bevan outline his plan to get the tribe in quickly, and tells Bevan to have the Sratha-Din break camp.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 23 Bevan tells Hardin that it will be done, and leaves. Ashtor asks Hardin if he’s still going over the western ridge, and Hardin says he is. Ashtor starts to ask about the Canid patrols and Hardin says that the other Ermehn will draw attention away from the ridge.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 24 Ashtor asks if Feyn’s Tribe is only bait to Hardin. Hardin tells Ashtor that their sacrifice won’t be in vain because General Clovis will be at Deltrada.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 25 Ashtor asks if Hardin is certain about this, and Hardin confirms that General Clovis has been in Deltrada since the last full moon.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 26 Ashtor says if Hardin kills General Clovis, then the Canid will hunt them down with everything they have. Hardin retorts that the Canid are always hunting them down, and that he promised the tribe an chance to take back what they lost.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 27 'The Eve of the Attack' As the Sratha-din watch Deltrada Garrison from an overhang in the mountains,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 48- Alex’s Commentary Hardin sharpens his dagger.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 48 Hardin notes that a third patrol is leaving Deltrada and going northeast, which means Rhosyn’s diversion has worked. Ashtor warns Hardin that Deltrada will soon realize the patrol they killed to take the overhang has gone missing. Hardin asks Ashtor what he and Eira plan to do during the attack, and Ashtor says they will hold by the western shore of Lake Felnach until dawn with two soldiers for protection. Hardin tells Ashtor to take four.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 49 Ashtor asks Hardin if he can spare four warriors, and Hardin reminds Ashtor that the Sratha-din is composed of the finest scouts and warriors- and that Ashtor is the last known Ermehn scholar, and Eira may be the last known scribe in the Northern Wastes. Ashtor reluctantly concedes this point,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 and asks Hardin what he plans on doing. Hardin says a thousand things have to go right, but he only has control of one. Ashtor says he’s never approved this plan, and reminds Hardin that success or failure will set the Sratha-din and all Ermehn on an irreversible course. Hardin asks if Ashtor thinks he doesn’t know that.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 51 Ashtor says he does, and says he might finally admit this was inevitable. He adds that some of the newer Sratha-din say that Hardin is the reincarnation of High King Aeslid, because Hardin has won great battles and turned Ermehn to his cause. And now the Sratha-din will follow Hardin to the ends of the world. Hardin sardonically comments that mortals couldn’t possibly overcome the Canid alone, and adds that he believes the higher power at work here is not the work of the gods.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 52 Ashtor notes that Hardin thinks highly of himself, but very little of his own kind, and Hardin says that he freed the Ermehn from a lifetime in the shadows, and if they all die the Ermehn will disappear, and that is the weight he bears.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 53 Ashtor tells Hardin that sort of talk works on the average Ermehn, but not on him. He tells Hardin that the Sratha-din are his army and that Hardin is responsible to save them or at least ensure they don’t die in vain, and that is the true weight he carries.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 54 Hardin confesses he never expected to get this far, to which Ashtor adds that none of them did. Ashtor reminds Hardin to meet him at Lake Felnach’s western shore at dawn, and walks over to Rathik to get the four soldiers. Hardin looks over at Deltrada, and asks the gods to help him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 55 'Betrayal' Hardin is subdued, on all fours with three spears pointed at his back.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 82 Clovis goes to kill Hardin, but Kenosh intervenes and kills Clovis before he can hurt Hardin.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 84 Taking advantage of the stunned Canid, Hardin kills one guard, and the other two are killed by Bevan and Rhosyn.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 85 Hardin kills another Canid soldier with a spear.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 86 After Rathik grabs Dakkan by the throat, Rathik starts to ask Hardin if he can kill him, but Kenosh intervenes, asking Rathik not to hurt DakkanBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 88 and telling Hardin that Dakkan is his son. Hardin orders Rathik to release Dakkan. Then Kenosh gets angry at Hardin and asks him why he didn’t wait like he said he would.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 89 Hardin tells Kenosh it can’t be helped, and Kenosh will have to come with him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 90 Hardin calls Kenosh’s name when the Canid are coming to close the gate.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 92 Hardin leads the Sratha-din out the gate, and Kenosh tersely tells Hardin he was supposed to wait as they leave Deltrada.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 94 Description Hardin carries a curved knife.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 14 He wears the typical Ermehn kilt, as well as green wrappings on his lower arms and bandages on his hands. He also has a dark green cloak and leggings.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 9 Appearances * Fall of the Evyn-din * Beyond the Western Deep ** Prologue *** Pages 9, 13-14 (Cameo); ** Chapter One *** Pages 47-65 (Present/Speaking) ** Chapter Two *** Pages 21-27, 48-55, 82-86, 88-90, 94 (Present/Speaking) * Fall of the Evyn-din (Interactive) (Non-canon) References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Ermehn Category:Male Category:Sratha-din Category:Fall of the Evyn-din Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter Two Category:Leaders